The present invention relates to a portable air conditioner, particularly one that is small in size, has low power requirements, and is simple in both construction and ease of use.
In the traditional method of air conditioning, a highly complex, bulky and expensive system of components is assembled in order to control the climate in a desired space. In addition to the mechanics of an air conditioner being both cost-prohibitive and complicated, air conditioners most often use costly and potentially hazardous liquids to facilitate heat exchange, such as Freon, which is a critical element of operation in a typical air conditioner. Further, the compressors, fans and other electrical equipment required for use in an ordinary air conditioner typically necessitate large amounts of electricity, which are not always available in every location in which air conditioning is desired.
Obvious downsides to this traditional method of climate control exist when attempting to employ it in a portable form, namely, when a portable air conditioning solution is desired, the extensive requirements to operate an ordinary air conditioner configuration make the prospect of a portable unit a difficult one, to say nothing of the cost involved. Additionally, the heft and size of a traditional air conditioner are also non-conducive to an efficient portable solution.
The present invention of a portable air conditioner is thus a much-improved apparatus and method of implementing an air conditioning system that can be used in virtually limitless applications and locations, primarily because it overcomes the multitude of problems recited above.
All of these aspects of the current mode of air conditioning lead to an increased need for a revised apparatus and method of controlling the climate in a portable fashion with minimized cost and complexity, all of which the present invention addresses.